The Chime Child
by Starflares
Summary: When Minake Yukika runs away from her apartment home because of pride, Tohru is there to save the day! Between Yukika finding a part time job and being totally oblivious to the Soumas' 'condition', how long can Tohru survive without getting a heart attack
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fruits Basket fic, and I hope you enjoy it!

Yuki: Don't be so slavish.

Me: I am NOT being slavish.

Kyou: Oh, I hope you enjoy my pathetic ficcy'.

Me: **-**looks nasty- I can turn black too… -cracks knuckles-.

----

"I'm warning you now, neko!" snarled Sohma Yuki, his violet eyes dark with rage. "If you don't-"

"And so on, and so forth," sighed Uo Arissa, watching from a safe distance. She bit down onto one of Honda Tohru's delicious fried tofu. Before she had eaten Tohru's cooking, Uo had never thought that tofu was good for anything, other than using for fertilizer.

"Go to hell, you stinking rat!" replied Sohma Kyou, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I'll do what I want and-"

"On and on," sighed Hana in agreement. The gothic girl sat there, icy calm in her usual black clothes, dark blue eyes serene. Tohru on the other hand, was watching Kyou and Yuki rub against each other like two pieces of sandpaper, her big brown eyes getting bigger and more stricken. Hana and Uo exchanged glances, sighed, and in unison, both scooped Tohru up on either side and started their way up to Tohru's bedroom. They passed Shigure and the way up, and he raised his eyebrows at them.

"In the kitchen," said Uo, knowing the older man would need no other explanation.

"Oh dear," Shigure chewed his lower lip in aggravation. "And I really wanted a cup of tea…" he sighed, then perked up. "Oh well, don't fret, Tohru dear. Where are you girls going?"

"To her room," said Hana softly. Everything she did and said was soft and measured. From the neat dark clothes she wore, to the soft, ever polite, ever icy tone of her voice. Uo, on the other hand, was as different from Hana as the sun was to the moon. Her long blonde hair was bright, and her movements quick and unpredictable. Her limbs were long, and her voice was expressive, as was her face with its' long eyes. Tohru was the balance between them, with her fine brown hair that hovered between dark and light, depending on the lamps and how bright they were. Her movements were fast, but delicate, like a bird, flitting and fussing around.

"Tohru-kun," said Shigure pathetically, "could you help me make some tea…?"

"Oh, Shigure-san, sure!"

"Tohru…" Hana's doom-will-come-soon voice was used. "Would you abandon your friends?"

"No! But!"

"Sorry, Shigure-san," said Uo, finishing the matter. "We need her as well. Go make your own tea, and don't destroy what's left of the kitchen, ok?" She flashed him a smile, and then forcibly urged Tohru up the stairs.

"Please remember, Uo-chan, that this is my house!" called Shigure.

"And please remember also, Shigure-san," replied Hanajima, not looking at him, "that Uo-kun doesn't like being called -chan' so casually."

Shigure pouted. That sounded like a threat.

"I don't think there's anyone sane here," said Uotani, leaning back against Tohru's pink pillows. A lot had changed in the room since Tohru came to live here. What with the birthday presents she received over the years: A dresser from Hatori and Momiji, a mirror wreathed in metal leaves from Uotani and Hanajima, and knickknacks that came when people wanted to give her an individual gift. But Tohru still bought nothing for herself, and Uo sometimes thought that the room was a mish-mash of everyone else's personality, but none of her own.

"Well," said Tohru, putting her finger to her mouth as she thought. "There's me! And there's, well, there's you… and Hana…"

"You don't need to sound so doubtful," murmured Hanajima. And of course Tohru went immediately to babble mode.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I mean, you're special! You're not ordinary like I am!"

"Hush, Tohru-kun," laughed Uotani. "Really, don't you wear yourself out like that?"

"Not everyone is so cavalier of other's feelings, Uo-kun," sighed Hanajima. Uo scowled. "Why don't you just come out and say that I'm rude, huh?"

"Oh, don't fight!" pleaded Tohru. "I have enough of that with Souma-kun and Kyou-kun." She put a hand to her head. "I wish they would stop that!"

Uo sat up straight. "Eh? But Tohru, if I were you, I'd be flattered. I mean, they _are_ fighting over you!"

Tohru frowned. "Well, I wish they wouldn't! But… I'm not so sure…" She blushed. "I mean, they're nice to me, and I really like them, but when they fight…"

"Yes?" prompted Hana, a glint coming into her eyes suddenly.

"When they fight…" Tohru looked down. "It doesn't seem to be over me. Not that I want it to be! But… it's as if… well… if they started ignoring each other, _then_ I worry a lot, lot more! Of course, I wish they could be friends…"

"They could be more…" Only Uo heard Hana's comment, and her eyes widened.

"Sometimes, Tohru-kun," continued Hana in a louder voice, "sometimes, the only time people can show they care, is by fighting each other."

Souma Yuki flung himself onto his bed, scowling angrily. His whole soul seemed to be on fire. "Grrr-ah!" he snarled, punching his pillow and pretending it was Kyou. How he hated - punch - hated - punch - HATED - punch - that stupid, stupid cat. Yuki liked to keep cool, to be ice, and to have a spirit of steel. He would have succeeded, but for Kyou… Kyou… that stupid twit brought out all the feelings in him. Every disagreeable, every passionate emotion seemed to boil out of him whenever Kyou was around. And he was around most of the time.

At least with Tohru, and with everyone else, he could be perfect. He could be a calm statue of decorum…

But with Kyou…

With Kyou…

Yuki rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

He didn't want what Kyou made him feel.

Souma Kyou glared up at the twinkling stars from his position on the roof. He wished that every single ball of gas would explode and stop glittering so cheerfully at him. He wished that this house under him would crumble into shards.

_You idiot_, said a little voice in his head, _if this place fell down, then you'd go with it! And Tohru too! And Yuki…_

Who gave a damn about Yuki getting buried!

He hated the little voice in his head, because it sounded like Yuki's. And so he never listened to it.

Yuki. Stupid, perfect, wonderful, handsome Souma Yuki with his great purple eyes, and deceptively sweet face, and a pale expanse of smooth skin that made Kyou want to -

Mark it. With his fists.

Kyou wasn't stupid. Far from it. But he might as well have been, since, like with Yuki, emotions were far from his forte. He and Yuki were the same in many ways. Both concealed their emotions. Yuki with ice and a nice smile, and Kyou with his temper, burnt his feeling on a bonfire, and scattered the ashes. And trying to get a straightforward statement from either of them concerning the other was impossible.

Kyou stared up at the sky, feeling a cool breeze caress his skin. He didn't want to recognize his emotions. He wanted peaceful oblivion. So there.

There was a new girl in class. The teacher had led her in, talking in that overloud and over cheerful voice that teachers used for new students. Tohru gripped her table. "Oh! Souma-kun! She looks like Kisa!"

Yuki took a look from under his long black eyelashes, and most of the girls in class sighed. Every move that Yuki made normally elicited this response. "But Honda-san," he said finally. "Kisa has blonde hair, and amber eyes."

And Minake Yukika had black hair, and brown eyes so dark that they had to catch the light before you could tell they weren't black. She was short, even for a supposed 17 year old, and very fragile looking. Kyou got the feeling that one blow, and she would break. But hair was like Kisa's, noted Tohru happily, with long wings of black hair framing her face and big eyes that filled up her countenance. She wore glasses, and that magnified her brown orbs.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Yukika spoke so quietly that the teacher had to bend down to hear her. "But… I'm a year younger. I am not supposed to be in this class."

"Oh…" The teacher glanced at the piece of paper she had in her hand, and then smiled at Yukika. "Don't worry, your parents expressly wished for you to be a placed a year higher. And your grades are good enough to cope."

Yukika didn't look pleased, but didn't argue anymore. "Yeah, alright," she mumbled.

The teacher straightened up, then looked around the class. "Now, who wants to take care of - ah! Honda! Thank you. You show her around the school for a week."

Tohru nodded energetically. "HAI!"

Yukika's mouth tightened around the corners, and her hands gripped the handle of her black bag more violently, but she went over to Tohru's side and took an empty seat that had been placed there this morning. The teacher had foreseen that Tohru would volunteer. She would have, even if the new student had six legs and seven eyes. Tohru smiled at Yukika, and as Yukika saw her face, over brimming with sympathy and friendliness, her own eyes seemed to soften, or that was how it seemed to the ever-optimistic Tohru.

"Welcome to our school!" she said eagerly. "My name is Honda Tohru! And those are my friends, Saki Hanajima and Uotani Arissa!" She gestured volubly at the two other girls, who were watching them both. Uo waited for Hana to make her move, since the Goth girl's first impressions were generally correct. There was a frown on Hana's pale brow, but after a while it was smoothed away. When she spoke, she was still guarded, but civil.

"Hello."

Uo took her cue, and extended her hand for Yukika to take. "Yo."

"Pleased." Yukika looked anything but, however, took Uo's hand and shook it. Her grasp was shaky, but firm.

"So! Tell us about yourself!" said Tohru eagerly.

Yukika looked slightly taken aback at Tohru's warmth. "Er… well…" She smiled, and it did wonders for her expression. Tohru just barely stopped herself from huggling her like she would Kisa. "Well, my name is Minake Yukika, and I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen?" exclaimed Uo. "But - ?"

"My parents," said Yukika with finality. "They are in Hiroshima right now, and I live alone, in a unit of apartments."

"Any siblings?" asked Hana, still watching Yukika guardedly.

"Yes. A brother and a sister. I hate them. Or at least, I hate my sister."

"Oh…" Tohru looked upset. "Why?"

"Because she's a conniving, horrible, sardonic bitch!" spat Yukika. She realized she had said too much, and her face grew closed again. "That's enough. How about you guys then?"

Uo grinned. "Well, as of now, I'm boarding with Hanajima. She lives alone too, but in a terrace house with her brother, Megumi."

"Does he look like you?" asked Yukika, glancing at Hana's green-black hair and large dark purple eyes.

"Yes! They really look alike!" chirped Tohru. "I think that you and Hana are so lucky! You guys will always have company."

"I could do without the company of mine," replied Yukika, tucking a wing of hair behind her ear. "Where do you live, Honda-san?"

"Call me Tohru please! I live…" Tohru shot a look at Yuki, which he did not notice, because he was glancing over at Kyou (because he wanted to make sure that Kyou was keeping out of trouble!), Uo looked over as well, but her eyes traveled from Yuki to Kyou, and her eyes lit up when a late night conversation she had had with Hana entered her memory. "I live in the Souma house. With Shigure-san, and two of our classmates, Kyou-kun and Souma-kun."

"Souma? But that's the name of the family who owns my apartment buildings," said Yukika.

"Yes, because you see, they are a very big and powerful family!" explained Tohru.

"Yes, they are a bit like the mafia," added Hana. Tohru sweatdropped.

"Really?"

Uo laughed loudly, a glint in her eyes that Yuki and Kyou had put there. "Yes! They're a bit like that. I think they've got their toe in every custard here."

"I think it's finger in every pie', Uo-kun," corrected Hana.

"Hai, hai, whatever!"

Tohru was taking her guardian duties a little too seriously, Uo thought as she followed behind her thin friend who was strolling along side a rather disgruntled Yukika. The new girl didn't seem happy about letting them see where she lived, but after a day with Tohru and her silly little kindnesses, Uo could see that the grateful girl would try to repay back Tohru. Yuki and Kyou had gone off by themselves, looking disgusted.

That was what Hana had said to Uo when they were closeted in the toilet and Uo asked her about Yukika. Hana pursed her lips before answering. "She… she is alright. But the waves I get from her are a little quirky. I think there is something untapped in her."

"Like a rubber tree huh?"

"I do not approve of that remark, Uo-kun."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, Minake Yukika would do well to stay with us. She has a perverse streak, and I don't think the rest of the Prince Zombies in this class will appreciate it."

"So we have to protect her?"

"No. I think she can take care of herself." Hana's eyes darkened. "But one against so many… no. I think it is better she join us."

"That will be her choice in the end, you make us sound like some Order of the Templars or something, Hana."

She smiled at her golden-haired friend. "And are we not select? Every paw against us, and our paw against everyone?"

"Hm. It sounds nicer when you put it that way." Uo laughed. "Now, let's get out. It smells here."

"It is a toilet. And I am not allowed to clean it. What do you expect?" Hana walked out the door, and Uo shook her head in despair.

They waited as Yukika dug in her bag for the keys. Then in her pocket. Then she patted her clothes.

Nothing.

"I LOST MY KEYS!"

Yukika pounded on the door. "I must have dropped it, somewhere! I can't believe it!"

"Oh dear," said Uo. "Looks like you'll have to hit the pavement."

Yukika glared at her, and continued to empty her bag. "Help me look, please!"

Hours later…

"Looks like you'll have to hit the sidewalk, Yukika-san," said Hana softly.

"Hanajima!" exclaimed Tohru. She snapped her fingers suddenly, and turned to Yukika with a large smile. Yukika looked back, rubbing her sweaty, flushed face, eyes large pools of misery. "I know! You can come and stay over till you can write to your parents for an extra key!"

Uo's eyes widened. "Eh? Are you sure Shigure-san would allow that?"

"I hope so," Tohru looked worried, and Hana patted her hair, "after all, it's for a good cause."

"And that pervert would do a lot to get a high-school girl in his house anyway…" muttered Uo.

"UO-KUN!"

Yukika rubbed her head. "Oh dear… why do I get the feeling that this might not be such a hot idea?"

"It doesn't matter," said Tohru earnestly, linking her arm through Yukika's. "But you can't stay out here alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru led the girls down the tree studded path, in a flutter because she didn't want to seem too arrogant over how beautiful the place she lived was, but was longing to point out the garden patches that she and Souma-kun had planted and watered together.

"Oh, look at the peonies," exclaimed Yukika suddenly, looking with open admiration at the blooms.

"I prefer the strawberries," said Uo, looking at the neat row of green vines, crawling up the sticks.

"I'm allergic to strawberries," said Hana. Her voice was as dark as her black skirt. "They make me break out into a rash."

For a while there was dead silence.

"Don't worry, Hanajima," Uo was the first to break the quiet. "I'm sure no one will serve you any strawberries, especially not after this…" she added in an undertone.

"I wasn't worrying," said Hana. "Just warning."

"Hana-kun, don't scare Yukika," laughed Tohru nervously.

"I wasn't scared!" protested Yukika, sounding about twelve. Tohru's eyes watered, and she launched herself at Yukika, hugging the short girl round her neck. Yukika reeled back, and the glade was filled with the peals of Uo's laughter.

"I like you SOOO much!" cried Tohru. "You're so short and so cu-u-u-u-ute!"

"Help…" said Yukika feebly.

"Tohru-kun, I think she can't breathe," said Hana, her quiet voice now rippling with laughter.

Uo pulled Tohru off. "You should be flattered, Yukika. Tohru loves the kawaii ones!"

"You remind me so much of a friend," said Tohru, eyes starry as she looked at Yukika. "I haven't seen her for a long time, I really miss her."

"How old is she?" asked Yukika, tugging at her collar to loosen it, face red. She felt that she had to say something.

"Twelve."

The face Yukika made was comical. "I look like a twelve year old!"

"So cute, you could join our group and be our mascot," joked Uo, rubbing Tohru's head. "For a long time it was Tohru, but she's beginning to grow up, and look pretty instead of adorable."

"Yes, you could join us," said Hana. She broke her icy façade and smiled at Yukika. "There are always the others, but I'm not sure you'd like them. Most of the girls in school belong to the Souma Yuki fanclub."

"Souma Yuki?" puzzled Yukika. "Is he a pop singer, or something?"

"No. Did you see that guy in class, the one with the grey hair?"

Yukika searched her mind. "Oh! You mean the prefect, the one with purple eyes?"

"Yes. _That's_ Souma Yuki."

"They have a fanclub for him?" asked Yukika, mind boggling.

"More like a horror cult actually," replied Hana. She looped and arm over Yukika's shoulder. "They have rules and little badges."

"The ones with the yellow Y' and a crown on them? I thought they were some kind of after school group!"

"Yeah, they are in a way," said Uo, as Tohru linked and arm through hers and Yukika's. "Coz they meet after school, in the classrooms, and either share their Yuki gossip, or they take their camcords and follow the Prince around hoping to get a good tape of him."

"The Prince is his nickname…" Yukika's face was deadpan. "And he has his own fanclub."

"Oh don't blame the idol," said Hana. "He does nothing to encourage them."

"Souma-kun, he's very nice, and very kind to everyone, so I guess that's why they like him," said Tohru innocently. "But they _can_ be very scary when they gang up on you."

"They've ganged up and Tohru a few times," said Uo casually.

Yukika flared up. "What? WHY?"

"Because the prince likes her," said Hana, equally breezy. "That's one of their rules actually, no one can talk to the Prince if she (or he) doesn't have two other members of the club with them."

"Ch." Yukika tossed her head, and there was a gleam of devilment in her eye. "I think tomorrow I'll go and snog Souma Yuki during history class."

"Not unless you have a death wish," giggled Uo. "But not bad, Minake, I thought you wouldn't be a follower."

"_I_ thought she wouldn't be a follower," inserted Hana calmly. But she looked pleased.

"Wait, you guys aren't rival fractions, are you?" asked Yukika suspiciously. "I mean, you don't go around recruiting people. Because I won't be used, and I won't join. I've had enough to being bossed around and being manipulated. Thank you!"

They had never heard her so vehement about anything. She looked entirely different, her brown eyes flashing, her bag swinging menacingly. Even if they all rushed at her, Yukika was determined to fight. Even though… even though she would have liked to be their friend.

"No!" Tohru hugged her again, but quickly this time, like a reassurance. She cupped Yukika's face, and lovingly dropped a kiss onto her hair. Part of the reason Tohru could be so affectionate with Yukika was that she looked so much younger, and so much like Kisa. It was easier, and Tohru enjoyed being able to do it. "We like you very much. We want to be your friends. You don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," protested Yukika again, but her eyes glittered suddenly with tears.

Uo smiled at her, and Hana too. "Come on, enough with the mush," ordered the Yankee girl. "Let's get going. Before Carrot-top and the Princeling come rushing out, convinced we've done away with their beloved Tohru."

"You have no sentimentality, do you, Uo?" asked Hana, quietly and affectionately.

Uo linked her arms behind her head, and grinned at the Goth girl ."None whatsoever, Hanajima. None whatsoever."

Tohru walked alongside Yukika eagerly answering her questions about school. The talk of groups had excited Yukika, and one thing she had liked, and that had always gotten her into so much trouble (and probably always would) was that going against any fanatical organized association made her blood hum with a high.

"Shigure-san? I'm home," sang Tohru, walking into the house. "May I speak to you, for a moment?"

She heard the rustling of a newspaper, and followed it into the living room, with Hana and Uo and Yukika trailing behind her. "Welcome back, Tohru," smiled the novelist, turning another big, grey page. Shigure looked up at her. "Oh, you've brought your friends. Well, of course they can stay over."

"Yo," said Uo, raising her hand in a salute. "Much obliged."

"Thank you, Shigure-san. You are very kind," added Hana.

"So glad to have your approval," preened Shigure. Then he caught sight of Yukika. "Oh! Is that the new girl that Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun were telling me about? How sweet young friendships are, they move so fast! One minute you just meet, the next you bring them home. How I wish my relationships could be that speedy!"

Tohru pushed Yukika forward. "Say hello, Yukika-kun," she said, somewhat maternally.

"I think I can do that myself," muttered Yukika. "I'm not twelve." In a louder tone, she said hello to a smirking Shigure.

"How cute!" Shigure reached out and to her mortification, pinched Yukika's cheek lightly. "And how old are you, sweetheart?" To Tohru he said, "Ah, thank you, Tohru-kun. You always bring me back the kawaii ones."

Uo twitched. "You pervert."

"I happen to be sixteen," growled Yukika, pushing his hand away.

"You're younger than us!" Tohru launched herself at Yukika and hugged her. "Ah, you're so cute!"

"That's enough of that, Tohru," said Hana, patting the brown-haired girl's head, but not doing much after that to stop Tohru from mothering poor Yukika. You could almost suspect she was enjoying it. Shigure certainly did.

"Most people would consider sixteen grown up."

Tohru looked up, and beamed at Yuki. "Good afternoon, Souma-kun! Kyou-kun!"

Greetings were exchanged. "Yo," said Uo again. "Carrot-top. Prince."

Yuki and Kyou both twitched at this form of address, but from experience, learnt that it was easier, and also less painful to just endure it. "Hello, Minake-san," said Yuki. He stifled a grin at the sight of Yukika smoldering in Tohru's arms. "Arissa-san, Saki-san. Honda-san, this came for you, today." He handed over an envelope, making sure that Kyou noticed their hands brushed.

Tohru let go, much to Yukika's relief, and opened the letter, while Yukika attempted to rub the pain from her neck. "I'm so sorry, Yukika-kun," laughed Tohru. Shigure, Kyou and Yuki had never seen her so cheerful since Kisa left to go back to the Souma Estate, and for that reason warmed to Yukika. But the smile soon drooped off her face. Tohru bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears in.

"Honda-san! What is it?" gasped Yuki.

"Tohru, are you alright?" asked Uo in alarm.

"What is it?" Hana and Yukika both looked alarmed as tears started to roll from under Tohru's eyelids.

"It's nothing," she said, making an effort to wipe away her tears.

"Here." Kyou curtly offered her a napkin.

"Thank you, Kyou-kun," she said, trying to smile at him, and taking the cloth from him and wiping at her eyes.

"You idiot neko!" snapped Yuki, grabbing the cloth away. "That's a dishrag!"

Kyou flared up. "Well, if you would stop leaving dirty things all over the place!"

Shigure motioned for Uo to take Tohru upstairs.

"What's the matter?" asked Yukika, when they were safely in Tohru's room. Tohru's head was bowed, and the tears were falling on the letter on her hands, which Hana nimbly disengaged. Yukika peeped under Tohru's mane of falling brown hair. "Tohru? What is it?"

Tohru managed a laugh through her tears. "I can never get over how cute you are," she said.

"Tell us," insisted Yukika.

"What is it, Tohru-chan?" added Uo gently. "We'll help if we can."

"Her grandfather has died," said Hana softly, looking up from the letter. "The funeral is this Saturday."

Tohru lifted her head. "In a way, I'm glad. Because he didn't have a very happy life." Uo tenderly wiped at Tohru's face with a Kleenex she had taken from a box. "But - but, I'm so selfish, I wish he weren't gone."

"That's not selfish, that's natural," said Yukika. She shyly touched Tohru's cheek. "Don't cry. Do you want us to come with you to the funeral? To lend moral support?"

"Yes, we'll come," said Hana.

Tohru dissolved into tears. "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble," she managed to say, between sobs.

"You're no trouble, Tohru-kun," said Hana gently.

"No, you're definitely not trouble," agreed Uo. "After all, you were there for us, so in return we'll be there for you. I don't like being in debt."

Yuki stopped Yukika as she went out of Tohru's room to get a glass of water. "Is Honda-san alright?" he asked, brow creased in worry. As if by a signal, Kyou came out of his room at the same time. He pointedly ignored Yuki, and addressed the same question in gruffer tones.

Yukika looked at them both consideringly. Uo and Hana were both with Tohru, holding her hands. The girl had gone to sleep with a smile on her face. If any one of Yukika's relations died, Yukika didn't feel like she would be as upset as Tohru was. But then again, her grandfather was probably nothing like Tohru's had been either.

"She's fine," said Yukika finally. She quaffed her cup of water. "She's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Uo curled up warm within the fluffy quilt (given to Tohru from Ritsu) and she was not pleased with have it yanked away from her unceremoniously. "Rise and shine!" warbled Shigure.

"Get out of here, you pervert! or did you come here just to see Tohru in her nightie?"

Shigure sighed loudly. "Do you think everyone in the world thinks Tohru is Playboy's centerfold? As a matter of fact, it's nearly seven in the morning already, and you're going to be late for school if you don't get up now. Everyone else is ready."

"Awwwww, hell." Uo clambered out of bed, pushing tufts of blonde hair from her face. Hurriedly she rinsed her face, and struggled into her uniform, running a wet comb through her hair. Walking out, she saw Tohru, Hana and Yukika waiting. "Sorry," she said.

"Good morning, Uo-kun!" chirped Tohru in reply. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"So nice that you forgot to wake up, Yankee?" muttered Kyou disparagingly. Uo bopped his orange head.

"Be quiet, carrot-top. No one was talking to you."

"Let us go," said Hana quietly. "Or we'll be late."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Yuki looked at Yukika. "Excuse me, Minake-san, but yesterday you said you were sixteen, so why are you in our year group?"

"My parents are old, and I think they want to see me graduate at least. I'm their last hope of a respectable child," replied Yukika.

Everyone looked at her. "Ah… respectable'?"

"My parents are very old school. They expect me to graduate with honors, marry a doctor and have five lovely kids. My sister is a disgrace because she's twenty-something, works and if she's seeing anyone, she's certainly not telling _them_. My brother is also something to be ashamed of, because he didn't take over the family business and lives in the city instead of going along with my mother looking for a prospective bride." Yukika said this all very fast, like she had been dying to get it off her chest for a long time. Indeed, she looked lighter suddenly, and more cheerful. "The fact that they've disappointed my parents is the only things I like about my siblings."

"Oh-ka-a-a-ay," muttered Uo. She looked around the group. "Excuse me; is there anyone here who has a _good_ relationship with her parents?"

"I do," said Hana softly.

"I did," murmured Tohru, biting her lip. Uo was instantly remorseful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tohru-chan. I wasn't thinking when I asked that question."

"Do you ever?" muttered Kyou.

Yuki clapped his hands. "Alright, enough with these cheerful topics," he said.

"Are you ordering us about, nezumi?" snarled Kyou. Yuki looked down his pale nose at the cat, and then disdainfully sniffed. "Whatever rocks _your_ boat, neko."

"Why you--"

The girls moved on, with Yukika and Tohru looking backwards to see how the fight was going. "Do they often do that?" asked Yukika.

"Oh yeah. Loads of times," answered Uo. "Gets quite irritating actually. Still, they make a cute couple, right?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," said Hana. "But as the Prince said, Whatever rocks _your_ boat.'"

"Oh Hana," said Uo sarcastically. "I can always depend on you for moral support."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, are you being sarcastic back, or did you really not notice?"

"What do you think?"

Uo was getting flushed and flustered, while Hana was the same pale calm, when Tohru suddenly said, " I wish they _would_ get together. As long as they stopped fighting!"

"Tohru-kun…"

"Tohru…"

"I don't know," said Yukika, with all the assurance of a person who has never really known Kyou and Yuki. "I don't think they'd ever stop fighting. But there's a time when the fighting actually becomes the way they care."

"Funny, you know, I could have sworn Hana said the exact same words…" started Uo, but was cut off by the sight of Yuki, smirking, and Kyou, furious and battered and bruised, rushing towards them. "Anyway, who know Tohru-kun? Maybe this year, they might finally get their act together."

Yukika was looking at the girls in her class with frank curiosity. "Hey look," she would exclaim every once so often. "She's wearing one of those Prince badges too!"

After this happened about twenty times, Uo asked, "Did we ever tell you that more than half the girls in school belong to this group?"

Yukika shook her head. "That many?"

At that moment, Yuki walked over to their table. "Minake-san, may I borrow your scissors?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Her hand brushed his as she handed the stationery over.

As Yuki walked off, Yukika was suddenly aware of a dozen baleful stares. Uo was grinning. "Oh, you've done it now, Kika. You've had actual bodily contact with the Prince!" She sobered, and put a hand on Yukika's shoulder. "I think you might be hauled off for Inquisition at break time. Want me, Hana and Tohru to help?"

"I feel like I've walked into a mafia movie," muttered Yukika.

"Live with it, Kika," Uo informed her. "Oh, and can I call you Kika'? It's only two syllables, instead of Yu-Ki-Ka." The bell rang, and she started to walk off, towards Hana and Tohru. "And if you need any help, give a call, yes?"

Yukika nodded, and started to put her things into her desk. Suddenly a commanding hand was clapped onto her shoulder. She looked up into the face of a pale, blonde girl, her hair in two thin tails on either side of her head. "Minake, you have been summoned."

Yukika was beginning to understand what Uo had been talking about. She was hauled bodily up, not too hard since Yukika was small, and dragged from the room. Yukika caught Uo, Hana and Tohru looking her way, Tohru looked stricken. Uo's mouth was hard, and tucked in at the corner, later Yukika realized she did that when a prophetic remark had gone unheeded. Hana just watched her with calm eyes, not blinking at all. But they didn't come to her aid and she was dragged into the toilet.

"Hana, Uo, quick, let's go!" gasped Tohru. "What if they stick Minake-san's head into the toilet bowl? Or if they wrapped her in toilet paper? Or if they-"

Hana and Uo started to walk towards the canteen. "Uo! Hana!"

"Let her handle it," said Hana quietly.

"Kika will do it, we'll go check up on her later, but it wouldn't do for us to wrap her up in cotton wool, if you don't want her to be wrapped in toilet paper either," called Uo over her shoulder, breezily.

Tohru looked stubborn. "Well, I'm going in!"

"See you then, Tohru-kun."

Tohru was left there, blinking back tears. Her mind was whirling. _Why are Uo-kun and Hana-kun being so cold to me? Oh no! I must have offended them! But how? Maybe they don't like the way I treat Yukika-chan? But there's nothing wrong, right? Maybe they think I mollycoddle her too much? Maybe I've influenced them to make sure that Yukika can defend herself, instead of relying on people like me?_

"Eh? What's the matter with you?"

Tohru realized she had been standing in the same spot without moving for exactly five minutes. "E-e-e-e-eh?" She gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, nothing! Nothing! I'm alright! Don't worry!"

What am I going to do? Should I go to Kyou-kun? Or Souma-kun? But what if they too are cold like Uo-kun and Hana-kun? What if they too think I'm too weak for my own good? After all, both are such strong fighters…!

While Tohru was out there agonizing, Yukika was being rigorously interrogated. The blonde girl, whom Yukika had been instructed to simply call senpai' strode back and forth before Yukika, who was seated on the sink. She was sandwiched between two girls, one with fluffy red hair, and the other with shoulder length, curling black hair. There were other girls in the bathroom as well, and Yukika got the feeling she was in a courtroom, with all of them as prosecution, and herself only in defense.

"You, Minake," snapped the blonde girl, "were seen talking to the Prince Yuki! Do you deny that?"

"No…"

There was a sharp intake of breath from all the girls assembled.

"You were seen _touching his hand_!"

"Yeah…I was just-"

"Spare us your mealy-mouthed excuses!" thundered the fluffy red haired girl, nearly taking out Yukika's ear.

"Don't yell," snapped Yukika. "You nearly deafened me!"

"That remark will be added to your charges," snapped the blonde haired one.

"What charges?" demanded Yukika, though she had a pretty good idea. "The most contact I had with Souma Yuki was to pass him a pair of scissors that he needed!"

"You were conniving to keep him to yourself!"

"Don't be stupid, if you can help it, which I doubt."

The grip on Yukika's arms was suddenly increased, and it hurt her.

Then the tone of the blonde's voice changed. "But we might forgive you," she purred. "After all, you're a newcomer in the school, and you have fallen into the clutches of the witch, the Yankee and the devil woman."

Yukika bit back the smart-ass remarks that were rising inside her.

"If you join the club, devoted to protecting the Noble Prince Souma Yuki," she declared, "all will be forgiven. If you join, and obey all the rules, you will be cleansed of all your previous sins."

"Are you a missionary or something?" asked Yukika, squinting at her. "What are the rules anyway?"

The blonde girl reeled off a list that started with "You must never talk to Prince Yuki without at least two members of the club with you" and ending with "There are eight different ways with which you must refer Prince Yuki to, according to grade and rank in the club." At that propitious moment, Tohru rushed into the toilet.

"Minake-san, are you alright?"

"The witch!" the cry went up and around. "The witch is here!"

"Repent!" screamed the blonde girl. "Repent of your sins!"

"I think I'll keep my sins, thanks," remarked Yukika. And she couldn't resist adding, despite Tohru's pleading eyes, "After all, I get the feeling this club might get in the way of my Grand Master Plan to date Yuki-_chan_."

"Now why would you want to do a silly thing like that?" asked a familiar voice. Like two heroes in a movie, Hana and Uo stood framed in the doorway. She grinned at Yukika and Tohru. "Did you think we would let you be chopped into little pieces and dropped into the loo bowl, huh?"

"I'm sorry if we worried you, Tohru-kun," said Hana softly. Slowly she raised her dark eyes and glanced around the room, and everyone felt the crackle of electricity.

No one moved. Hana made it clear that the first one who did so would get whacked with enough power currents to fry an elephant. Tohru's face was flushed, as she held out a hand to Yukika on the sink. "Are you alright, Minake-san?" she asked like a mother hen fussing over her brood.

"You can call me Kika' if you like," whispered Yukika, glancing at Uo, who was brandishing an iron pole, and looking like she was enjoying everything hugely.

Tohru hugged Yukika hard. _Kika' sounds a lot like Kisa'!_

"Let's go, Tohru-kun, Kika-kun," said Hana finally. The four girls left. Through out the school, the rumor spread, the witch, the devil, and the Yankee had been joined by (maybe because of Yukika's wings of black hair) the moth.

Yuki stared out of the window in a dream. There was a crisp breeze out, and the wind was ruffling the tall trees. He started as he felt something brush against his back, and turned around. It was Kyou, who must have accidentally touched him while passing, because the orange-haired boy never would have felt him on purpose. Yuki felt a strange warmth work its way up from where Kyou's hand had stroked him. As he stared numbly at Kyou's back, the other boy seemed to sense something, because he turned around.

Their eyes met, and both boys turned abruptly away. Kyou cursed his heart which had seemed to stop beating in that moment, and was now trying to make up for it, apparently.

Both thanked the gods that no one had seen.

But someone had.

"Kika, this is Momiji!" Tohru introduced the smiling boy to her. "He's your age!"

Yukika looked at Momiji dubiously. "She _is_?"

"I'm a he'!" announced Momiji.

Uo poked Yukika. "Stop staring. Didn't I warn you that all the Soumas are weird?"

"Are they?" asked Hatsuharu vaguely.

Yukika was saved from answering by the teacher. She entered the canteen, looking around. When she caught sight of Yukika, she said, "Oh, Minake, that's where you are! Your sister has informed me that she will be waiting at your apartment with the key'. Are you holding up ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, good." The teacher walked off again, pausing on the way to separate Yuki and Kyou from each other.

"She's the only one who can separate them, when they're fighting," Hatsuharu said to Yukika in his hazy way. "Anyone else would get totaled. Well, except for Tohru-kun, of course."

"Does Tohru-kun want Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun to stop fighting?" asked Momiji loudly. His big brown eyes sparkled as Tohru nodded. "Then Momiji knows something that will make Tohru-kun very happy! Kyou-kun was feeling up Yuki-kun's butt!"

The whole canteen grew silent.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" howled Kyou, storming towards Momiji, who promptly attached himself to Hatsuharu. "YOU STUPID KID!"

"Momiji!" Yuki followed Kyou, not looking very happy either.

"Momiji," said Uo fondly, "you have made Uo-kun very happy at least."

Momiji grinned at her, then burst into tears as Kyou bopped his head of yellow curls. Uo rose up. "Oy, Carrot top," she said in dire tones, "how many times must I tell you not to bully little kids?"

Tohru could almost see the orange cat ears rising from Kyou's hair. "And I suppose you'd still be so angry if that brat had said something like Uo was fondling Minake Yukika' right?"

"Hey!" protested Yukika.

"You keep out of this," both Uo and Kyou told her. Yuki put his head in his hands.

"Well," Hana said to Yukika, "at least you can't say this is dull."

"Bye Kika! Bye Tohru!"

Yukika and Tohru waved goodbye to Hana and Uo at the school gates. Uo had a large bandage on her cheek from her scuffle with Kyou. The orange headed boy, on the other hand, had been bandaged up by Yuki like a mummy, more out of spite on the latter's part than necessity.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Kika, what's your sister like?" asked Tohru, images of a grown-up version of Yukika running through her mind, with a heart-shaped face and large eyes with a small mouth that seldom smiled and rosy cheeks and - technically Yukika, except taller. "Does she look like you?"

"No. Her hair is longer. Her eyes are narrower." Yukika didn't look happy as they approached her apartment. "I don't really like her, Tohru-kun."

"Why not?" asked Tohru, with concern.

"She's so… cynical. Not like you, you're very optimistic; you make me feel more cheerful just beside you." Tohru blushed, and smiled very happily.

"I'm glad, Kika-kun!"

"It's true," said Yukika, "you may not be very popular, but you're nice, and everyone likes you and looks up to you."

"Well… not everyone looks up to me," smiled Tohru, "a lot of people think I'm very silly and weak. I'm really glad to have someone I can look after too!" She hugged Yukika. "Does you sister and brother hug you often?"

"No. We never really have physical contact, except taking my hand when we're crossing the road or something. They're ten years older than me, you know. I was a surprise."

"Oh… is that woman outside your door, her?" It was a rhetorical question, really, because who else would have been waiting outside Yukika's door, with a key blatantly dangling on a finger. Yukika nodded, with an expression of distaste on her face. Tohru was getting strong waves of Ayame/Yuki sibling rivalry. She didn't have to be Hana to see that.

As their footsteps were heard, the lady whirled around. There was something magnetic about the way she turned. Her long black hair swirled out in a full circle, before coming neatly to rest in one straight mass down her back. Tohru heard Yukika mouth, "Show-off."

Tohru gaped at Yukika's sister. She was tall, and slender. Everything about her spoke of sophistication, from the elegant brown boots that peeped from the hem of her long black trench coat, lined with a thin layer of white faux fur, to her oval face with long eyebrows and lengthy narrow almond shaped eyes with elongated lashes. Her black hair was held off her face with a black leather band, and only a soft fringe brushed her forehead. The hands that held the key were manicured a soft shiny shade of pink. She gave off a feeling of calm, inscrutable power that would have cowed the most egregious salesman.

"Hello, Yukika." Her sister smiled, and slotted the key into the lock. "Welcome home." She turned to Tohru. "And who are you?" she asked, her tone quite friendly.

Tohru blinked, and then bowed. "Honda Tohru, ma'am!"

"You can just call her Ryuu," said Yukika wryly. She batted Ryuu's hand off the handle of the key and turned it, stepping inside.

The floor was littered with purple traveling bags. The couch too. Yukika knew that she had arranged all her things inside the room she had taken as her bedroom. She didn't even have purple bags.

"Are you staying the night?" she asked, apprehension filling her heart.

"With all this luggage?" said Ryuu. Yukika didn't like the tenor of her voice. "No. I've got a new job here, and I hope you won't mind if I stay here." She put her head to one side and smiled. "It'll save me money, and give you some company, right, Yukika?"

Yukika whirled around. She was breathing heavily, her eyes flashing. "You better be joking," she hissed.

Ryuu spread her hands out wide. "Do I look like I am?"

Yukika's fists curled. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed, anger flushing her cheeks. Turning, she ran out the door, bumping past Tohru. Her black school bag clattered to the ground, Yukika kicked off her sturdy black shoes and just ran. She was filled with rage, and it was either run or scream, and if she started screaming, she didn't know if she could stop. Yukika was furious. She'd been dying to get away, to be able to be her own person finally, after all those years, _sixteen_ years of living under everyone's thumb. A fresh new start in a town that would know her only as Minake Yukika, not as Minake Takeshi's youngest daughter' or as Minake Ryuu and Minake Goyjun's younger sister'. And now Ryuu had to take it all away.

They never let her be. They never let her rest. Ryuu with her city's sophistication, and her parents' with their outdated country virtues.

I'm so sick and tired of it all!

Ryuu looked at Tohru. "Oh dear. I made a mess of it, didn't I?"

She didn't look cynically amused, or even sardonic. Her face seemed tired, her voice weary. Tohru nodded gently. Ryuu took Tohru's hand pleadingly. "I don't dare go after Yukika. Please, go after her. Make sure she comes to no harm."

Tohru nodded. "Hai! I-I will."

"Thanks." Ryuu leaned against the door for a moment, as if for support, then straightened. The moment of weakness had passed. She would not let herself cry, or be hurt. Walking inside without a second glance at Tohru, the door was shut with a firm click.

She might have seemed rude to everyone else, but Tohru had been around, and she had seen almost all the manifestations of an unhappy soul. But Minake Ryuu had more elegance than most in concealing it. Tohru wished that she could be like her. The optimistic girl started to search for Yukika.

Half and hour later, she found her, at the edge of the Souma wood. The woods seemed to draw hurt people there. Whenever Kyou was angry, or Shigure sad, or Yuki hurt but not wanting to show it, they would head straight for the wood, sitting in the dim shadows. The trees seemed to remember the anger, the sadness and the hurts. Yukika was sitting, curled up in a fetal position under a large banyan tree.

"Kika? Kika-chan?"

At the sound of Tohru's voice, Yukika looked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed. "What?" she croaked.

Tohru dropped down to her side and hugged Yukika tightly. "Your sister is very stylish, her clothes are very chic. She's very beautiful. Very graceful," she whispered. "She loves you, and cares for you, Kika-chan."

Yukika cried into Tohru's shoulder, and Tohru had the feeling that Yukika had never done that before. "No she doesn't," sobbed Yukika. "She doesn't at all."

Tohru rubbed Yukika's hair, and the younger girl clung to her.

They were out of the woods, Yukika back to some semblance of calm. "I'll have to find a new place to live," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm not staying in the same place as Ryuu is."

Tohru thought it was rather silly, but said nothing.

"Do you know any places I could board?"

"No…" Tohru thought hard. Then suddenly she snapped her fingers. "Kika-chan, where are you going to stay tonight?"

Yukika had obviously not thought of that. "I don't know… I guess I'll sleep outside the apartment, or something."

Tohru looked disapproving. "No. You'll come back with me to Souma-kun's house, alright? Then I'll ask Shigure-kun. He might know. And Uo-kun or Hana-kun."

"I don't want to be a burden…" Yukika's protest was only half hearted, especially when it began to rain. Tohru insisted on putting her school bag over Yukika's head.

As they squished up the path to the Souma house, Tohru said again, rather wistfully, "Ryuu-san is very pretty. I wish I could be as stylish as her."

Yukika paused, then hugged Tohru. "Don't. I like you better than her, any day."

And that, thought Tohru, considering she is your sister, is rather sad…

"Back again?" smiled Shigure, at hand with two towels which he threw to the girls.

"Sorry to be so much trouble," Yukika started to say.

"No, no. Friend of Tohru-kun is a friend of ours," laughed Shigure. "Go and take a bath, child, you're soaked."

"Hai, thank you." Yukika walked off in the way he had pointed, to the bathroom.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Tohru-kun?" asked Shigure knowingly.

"Well," said Tohru, suddenly feeling shy. "Shigure-san, I hope you don't think I'm taking advantage, but could you… do you have any empty rooms?"

"Yes, you know there are a few upstairs."

Tohru gulped, and said, "Could- could you rent out a room to Yukika?"

"For free?" asked Shigure with a raised eyebrow.

"No-no. She was thinking of boarding anyway. So I think - she has the money to pay…"

"Did she ask you to ask me?" asked Shigure.

"No… but… she's- she doesn't really have anywhere else…"

"Say no more, Tohru-kun," replied Shigure with a debonair swing of the arms. "I assure you, I could do with some income anyway. But… then… there's the small matter of her bumping into us in the middle of the night while going to the toilet…?"

Tohru swallowed. "That's a risk," she said slowly. "But I'm quite sure… I hope I'm not being selfish, Shigure-san, but can't we manage?"

Shigure sighed. "Oh… alright then. But _you_ are going to be the one to tell Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun. You know how they get."

Tohru smiled. "Hai, thank you so much, Shigure-san!"

Shigure smiled. "No _problemo_. But go and dry up, Tohru, before you catch a fever."

As soon as she had exited the room, Shigure leapt for the phone. "Hello? Hey, guess what Ha-san? I've got another high-school student in my house!"

"WHAT?"

"Apparently she's been kicked out of her own house, and Tohru-kun wants her to board here."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT ARE YOU?"

"Oh Ha-san, you know that none of us can resist Tohru-kun…"

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE SHIGURE, I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO ERASE THE MEMORIES…"

"I think there's something wrong with my phone, it seems to amplify your voice. I'm going deaf." Shigure grinned. "Well, just calling to gloat. Bye, Ha-chan!"

He hung up.

"Get into the car, Momiji," growled Hatori. Momiji obediently startled pulling on his parka.

"Why, Hari?"

"We're going to Shigure's house."

"YAY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Looking out the window of the bathroom, Yukika could see a nice car pulling into the driveway of Shigure's house. Dressed in an overlarge dressing gown that seemed determined to trip her up at every step, Yukika went flying down the stairs to announce, "Shigure-san! There's someone at the door!"

"Eh?" The writer looked up from his newspaper. "Someone at the-"

There was a loud pounding, and a voice that Yukika was sure she had heard at recess today, cried, "Shigure-kun! Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun! Tohru-kun! It's me-e-e-e-e-e! MOMIJI!"

"No one could mistake that kid," muttered Kyou, walking into the room. He had been drinking milk, the carton was still in his hand, and he wiped a milk mustached off. Yuki shot him a disgusted look as he went to open the door. He wrenched it open. "Yuki-kun!" cried Momiji, throwing himself into Yuki's arms.

"To what do we owe this surprise visit, Ha-san?" drawled Shigure, smiling at the tall figure in the doorway. Yukika's eyes widened. _Anou… he's very handsome…_Hatori stepped in, a frown on his face.

"I think you know as well as I do," he said softly, with menace.

"Oh, Ha-san, you sound so threatening!" Hatori's jaw tightened as he glared at Shigure. The writer looked back with a pout that even Hatori had to admit was cute. Attracted by the noise, and the fact that she couldn't find Yukika anywhere, Tohru wandered down.

"Oh! Hatori-san! Have you come to visit?" At that moment, Momiji caught sight of Yukika, her black hair dripping wet, clinging her face, and a towel wrapped round her neck.

"Let me help you dry your hair!" he announced cheerfully, lunging at Yukika and grabbing the towel. Before the girl knew what was happening, she was being thoroughly manhandled. Momiji seemed intent on pulling every hair on her head out of place. Tohru had to hide a smile behind her hand, as Yukika's head was first here, then there as Momiji went to his task with great enthusiasm.

"Ow-ouch-ow-ow-ouc-ouch-_ouch_!" When Momiji let go of her, Yukika's hair was perfectly dry, and stuck out in all directions, not like a birds' nest, it was past that, but like a tangled dry spaghetti. She snarled at Momiji, "I-am-going-to-get-you-for-that."

"I'm shaking in my shoes!" he told her brightly.

"You should be!"

Hatori hurriedly pulled Momiji to his side, "Is this the girl?" he asked Shigure. The writer looked up at Hatori and smiled.

"Yup! Cute little bundle of loveliness, isn't she?"

Yukika turned her glare onto Shigure. It was a good glare, but not very effective when you were about two heads smaller, with hair that flew in a wispy cloud around a not very scary face. Shigure just smiled at her patronizingly and told her that in a few years she might improve.

Hatori got the feeling that the matter was getting out of hand. "Are you boarding here, now… miss?" he asked coldly. Yukika looked at him hostilely, but blankly.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Minake-san," interjected Shigure pleasantly. "Tohru and I have sorted it all out already!"

Yukika came up with a brilliant retort. "Huh?"

"You see, Minake-san," started Shigure eloquently. "Tohru-kun was worried about you being left all alone, so she arranged for you to board here, so we can keep an eye on you! You'll have the studio room upstairs, and I'll give you a special rent price. Not very expensive, 9000 yen a month?"

"You sound like a real estate agent," muttered Yuki, before the realization hit both him and Kyou at the same time. "She's going to live here!"

"Do you have a problem?" purred Shigure.

"Yes," snapped Hatori, Kyou and Yuki all at the same time.

Yukika's face was hot and red. It was one thing to be talked about as if she wasn't present. It was quite another thing, and just as bad, to be talked about as if she weren't there _and_ try to get rid of her. "It doesn't matter whether you have a problem or not!" she yelled. "Don't worry. I'm not staying!"

She stormed out of the room, tears gathering in her eyes, angry, embarrassed and hurt all at the same time. Her sudden outburst, coming from such a little girl who had previously been so sulkily quiet, shocked them all into silence. Then Tohru rushed out of the room after her. The silence grew even worse.

"We shouldn't have talked about her like that," said Shigure finally.

"No, we shouldn't have." Hatori seated himself across Shigure.

"I'll go find her," said Momiji, "and Tohru-kun." He ran away, and they heard his feet clattering up the stairs. Yuki and Kyou sat down as well, both looking guilty.

"I suppose," said Kyou gruffly, "I wouldn't like it if people talked about me like that."

"Minake-san can be pleasant when she wants to be, but not like Tohru, because she's only pleasant to people who are pleasant to her," muttered Yuki.

"Not all of us can be like Tohru," sighed Shigure.

"But _what_ possessed you to say that you would let the room to this girl!" asked Hatori. He frowned at Shigure. "And don't you dare say that you wanted another high school girl in your house!"

Yuki and Kyou started to exchange looks, realized that would look chummy, and looked away hurriedly.

"No…" Shigure looked serious. For once. "Tohru said… that Minake-san was a girl… trying to break away from her family."

"Oh Gure…" Hatori's face made a rapid change.

"Ahem." Yuki coughed politely. "But… what can we do about this then?"

"Well, paying for Tohru-kun's things is quite draining on my finances," pouted Shigure. "Especially since I don't dare get assistance from Akito. So I thought, why not take Minake-san in, earn some money, as well as help out the girl."

Hatori nodded. Shigure looked encouraged and went on, "Like Tohru-kun said, I know it'll be difficult, but couldn't we try?"

Hatori shook his head. "'Gure, I know you're trying to pull a fast one on me. Tohru can pull off sweet and innocent but-" Hatori couldn't continue. Not when Shigure was looking at him like that. Showing him that he could look sweet and innocent. And very appealing as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Yukika curled up tightly in the comforting grey evening darkness of the stairway. She didn't want to cry.

Whatever happens, I shall not cry.

Whatever happens, I shall not cry.

Whatever happens, I shall not cry.

It was mainly her pride that had taken the blow, foolish, insensible pride. Hurt that her sister hadn't put up more of a fight. Hurt that the Soumas should be so averse to her presence. And fear as well; worry, about where she would stay, and whether or not she'd have to go crawling back to her conquered apartment.

"Kika-kun?"

Oh no.

"Kika-kun?"

I'm not here.

"Kika-kun?"

Leave me alone! Why can't I cry in peace?

Because you have no right to cry here. You have no right to cry anywhere.

Ok, that was true. "I'm over here, Tohru."

"Kika-kun." Tohru knelt down beside her, seeing the little figure huddled up. "Are you alright, Kika?"

Yukika frowned. "I've just been kicked out of my own apartment, had my hopes crushed, and am now close to tears on a smelly, lemon-polished floor. Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" The moment she said it, she felt mean. After all, it wasn't Tohru's fault. And if she wanted to be brutally honest, which she didn't particularly want to be… then she couldn't honestly heap everything on the Soumas' heartlessness. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt their accepting Tohru, but not her as well.

"Tohru?"

Tohru turned from Yukika, and blinked at the blonde haired Momiji. His bright tresses looked like a miniature sun. "Over here, Momiji." Tohru heard Yukika mutter something that sounded like Great, just what I don't need'.

"Is she with you, Tohru?" asked Momiji, gingerly making his way over to them. Tohru looped an arm protectively over Yukika, making her feel like even more of a beast. "Yes, she's with me, Momiji," said Tohru.

"What?" asked Yukika, looking up at him.

Momiji bent down, so he was almost nose to nose with Yukika. He smiled brightly at her. "Don't worry," he told her, trying to disguise his own upset feelings with bright jollity. "If you don't have a place, I can hide you at home. There's a big cupboard! And I'll bring you food! And water! And toys!"

To Tohru's surprise, Yukika seemed to brighten slightly (but then, such escapism appealed to her). "And a blanket, and a pillow," she reminded him, wiping her eyes and her cheeks. Momiji grinned.

"Tohru-kun!" Shigure yodeled. "Tohru-kun! Could you bring Minake-san down? We've reached a decision!"

"I thought they reached the decision long ago?" remarked Yukika, bitterly, to Momiji.

"Now don't be sour, it doesn't suit you," rebuked Momiji.

"Bossy."

Tohru was feeling a bit out of the exchange, and the sight of the other four Soumas gathered at the foot of the stairs made her nerves stand on end. "Tohru? Are you alright?" asked Yukika, worried because beside her Tohru was making fast cheeping noises, which were actually meant to be words, sentences and apologies. A Tohru-esque prayer. Shigure held out Yukika's dry clothes, and black briefcase.

"There's a small studio upstairs," he said cheerfully. "Get these things there. It's a bit messy, and in consideration of that fact, I'm willing to drop the rent. How's 8500 yen to you?"

Yukika blinked, missed a step on the stairs and fell down. Momiji grabbed at her dressing gown, so she didn't break her leg, or fall onto any Souma. But Hatori was already having doubts. "I hope she's not going to do that all the time," he whispered to Shigure.

"No, probably not all the time, maybe just half of it!" declared Shigure. "Or do you want to spend some money on posture lessons?"

"How about helping me off the floor and getting some bandages for the cuts on her legs?" suggested Yuki, going off to do as he suggested. Yukika glared at Shigure.

"I could sue you for those faulty stairs."

"I'll deny everything. I'll say you afflicted those bruises on yourself. I'll say that you just want to make money out of my kindness. I'll say-"

"I'll say you've been reading too many lawyer books," growled Kyou.

Tohru shocked everyone by bursting into tears and hugging Yukika hard, unceremoniously shoving Momiji out of the way. "I'm so, so glad!"

Yukika smiled. She didn't know why - but it made her feel much better that someone was glad she came to stay. A pack of bandages whacked Tohru in the back of her head. Yuki glared at Kyou.

"I said pass it to Minake-san, not whack Honda-san in the head!"

"Are you too lazy to just walk a few steps, you rat?" bellowed Kyou.

Tohru sighed into Yukika's shoulder. "Oh bother…"

"Oh bother…" muttered Yukika, as Shigure showed her into the small studio upstairs'. "I thought you said it was a _little_ of a mess?"

"Maybe I didn't exaggerate enough this time," he agreed. Hatori, standing on the other side of Yukika, rolled his eyes.

The brown, softwood floor was grey as cement with dirt. A few dead cockroach bodies lay around. The windows were gauzed over with cobwebs. The little bed in the corner, the only sign that this room had once been inhabited, had holes, and stuffing was coming out. "I have to clean this up by myself?" wailed Yukika.

"I'll help you!" said Tohru stoutly, even though even her housework loving heart was quailing.

"No, you won't. I'll do it myself," contradicted Yukika. She smiled sunnily at Tohru. "I can take care of myself; please don't worry yourself, Tohru."

"Amazing," muttered Hatori. "That Tohru can get _anyone_ to like her."

"No one likes perfection, and Tohru isn't perfect," laughed Shigure. "But at least she'll keep Minake-san quiet for a while." Yukika turned around and fixed him with the Eye. Shigure giggled nervously.

"I'll supply the brushes, the brooms, the cleaning liquid."

"The new bed," added Yukika.

"Oh alright, a new bed."

Shigure didn't have to fork out for the bed after all, Hatori wouldn't let him. If Shigure had had his way, being a shopaholic, Yukika might have had a new bed, a new carpet, new bookshelves, and maybe a TV, whether she wanted them or not. Yuki and Kyou, paid clandestinely by Hatori, were hired to haul Yukika's things from here to there.

"Say hi' to her for me," smiled Ryuu, sitting on a cream colored couch, waving good bye at them. "And you might want to sleep on a hard mattress tonight, after lugging all that stuff on your spine; a feather bed could be disastrous."

"Thank you for the advice," said Yuki, just managing to smile back politely. Kyou didn't even try. A burst of obscenity was heard from outside. Yuki scowled. "Can't you do _anything_ right, you stupid neko?"

Kyou's reply was equivalent to: Go boil your head, but not so polite.

"Well, lucky ol' Yukika's going to have a nice time," murmured Ryuu to the couch under her breath. "With those two around, besides the cover boy looks, they'll be an everlasting soap opera."

"Ryuu, there's a red-eyed kid sitting outside with Yukika's furniture on his back…" said a tall man, coming in. He nodded politely at Yuki.

"My brother," introduced Ryuu. "My older brother. Goyjun."

"Yukika?" said Goyjun, staring at Yuki, who cleared his throat.

"No… actually, Yuki'."

"She ran off, didn't she?" Goyjun had black hair that reached his shoulders, and was plaited. His eyes were long and slanted and they looked at Ryuu accusingly, but with not much surprise.

"Yup. Didn't take too well to the fact that both of us were staying here with her."

Yuki had the feeling he was eavesdropping on a private conversation, but he listened anyway. Goyjun frowned. "Ryuu, you shouldn't have done that. We need Yukika-"

"Please, we haven't even found them yet! Or the others!"

"Shh." Goyjun remembered Yuki's presence, and winked at him. "Little pitchers have big ears, to use a cliché."

Ryuu laughed. "Bye. Say hi' to Yukika from _both_ Goyjun and I."

Goyjun was nicer. "I'll help you unload the last of that stuff."

"Your brother is there too," said Yuki to Yukika, who had a flowered scarf tied around her face as she swept the floor. Clouds of dust flew as she moved the broom. Yuki coughed, the dust irritating his lungs.

"He is?" The only part of Yukika's small face that showed were her eyes, and they were wide with surprise.

"Yes, his name is Goy-j-jun, isn't it?" coughed Yuki. Oh no… he couldn't-breathe-

"Souma-san!" cried Yukika, as Yuki began to hyperventilate, his lavender eyes showing his panic.

"My-asthma-" gasped Yuki, feeling his chest clench tight, his throat close up.

"Then why did you come in here with all the dust?" scolded Yukika. Yuki just shook his head, wheezing. Yukika closed her eyes, calmed herself down, dropped the broom, and started to rub Yuki's back.

"Calm down, don't try so hard, don't get worked up…" she chanted, her dusty hands leaving grey marks on Yuki's baby blue shirt.

Tears came to Yuki's eyes as he struggled. Kyou entered the room, with the tray of lemonade Tohru had sent him up with. Yukika stared at him appealingly, thinking that as a member of the household, Kyou would know what to do.

Kyou did know what to do. He calmly put the lemonade down, and picked Yuki up, privately glad that Yukika hadn't tried to carry Yuki out, which was what she should have done. But God knows' a wheezing mouse wasn't exactly normal. "Come on," he said roughly to Yukika. "Keep talking to him, and rub his back."

Yukika nodded, doing the best she could, but the look she flashed Kyou was one of admiration and respect and gratitude. Yuki calmed down, gradually, enough to croak a thank you' to Yukika and Kyou.

"Don't tell Honda-san," he whispered. "She'll worry."

"We won't," promised Yukika. "But you're not coming up to the studio again, till I've gotten it cleaned up."

Yuki nodded weakly, and unconsciously, Kyou hugged him tighter. "You'd better take him downstairs," Yukika told Kyou.

Yuki should have fought against Kyou's arms. But they were so strong, so comforting… and the asthma attack had left him tired. Kyou was a bit surprised that Yuki wasn't squalling to be let down, Yuki's head rested on Kyou's shoulder confidingly…

Both boys gave themselves a mental slap.

"Thanks for the lemonade!" called Yukika, waving at Kyou. For the first time, he smiled at her.

"It might actually work out," sighed Yukika gratefully, resisting the urge to flump down on her nice white clean bed and stain it with dirt. The dead cockroaches were gone, the dust was almost gone, and Yukika could see out the windows. The glasses of lemonade were empty now, and the cups were soiled with her dirty fingerprints. Now that most of the work was done, Yukika could actually look around and properly _see_ her surroundings for the first time.

A short spiral staircase in a corner of the second floor led up to her loft. Scattered around were her plastic bookcases, her tables, her wardrobe, her things that Yuki and Kyou had taken from her apartment. The second part of her job would be to move those around, and then sort out the tiny mountain of books, knickknacks, and clothes.

There was a small sink in the corner of her room, and when Yukika turned the tap, the rusty red water that flowed out gradually cleared. She washed her face, and her hands, and hoped her poor back wasn't broken.

"Kika?" Tohru entered the studio brightly. "How's it going?"

"Fine," replied Yukika, turning around. She grinned when she realized that Momiji was there as well, her ally.

"Wa-a-a-a-a-ah," exclaimed Momiji. "How long did it take you to do this?"

Yukika counted the hours off on her fingers. "Seven hours, more or less."

Momiji's eyes widened. "O-o-o-o," he breathed. "Can I help now?"

Without waiting for her reply, he started to dig into the pile of her belongings. Yukika blinked. She felt like an old limp rag. Just watching Momiji's energy left her breathless. "Is he always like that?" she asked Tohru floppily.

Tohru smiled fondly at Momiji. "Most of the time."

Later that night, the pile on Yukika's floor still a pile, but the room clean at last, Yukika sat on her bed, writing.

Tohru has a lot of maternal feeling for the Soumas. It's weird. Even the older ones, like Hatori (the one who doesn't seem to like me), she mothers. You can fairly see the (over)protectiveness shining in her eyes. They are a nice family though. I wonder how many there are, and how many I'll meet?


	6. Chapter 6

The intercom flickered, and ear splitting static came out. A chorus of groans rose from the students as they covered their ears. Finally, a voice spluttered out:

"Will all students congregate to the auditorium please! Repeat, will all Year Eleven students congregate to the auditorium please! This concerns the graffiti-ing of the West ward badminton court's wall!"

Yukika smothered a slight grin. The wall was now covered with a white cloth, but Yukika had caught a glimpse of it before they did so and though vulgar, the drawings were actually rather artistic, and the limericks almost poetic. She just wished she knew who had done it. Yuki, apparently, had some vague idea, because he was glaring slightly at a handsome, cheeky faced black haired boy, who returned the glare with twinkling indifference. As they stood up, and started to go out in neatly orderly rows, she saw the boy loop and arm round Yuki's shoulder. "Now Yu-yu-chan," he crooned, "even you can't be as paranoid as to imagine I; your friendly neighborhood trouble maker could do it alone!"

"Maybe not alone then," snorted Yuki. "Get your hand off me!"

"Wa-a-a-a-a-a-ah! Yu-yu-chan doesn't want me!" the boy pulled away and started to walk, shoulders heaving with large fake sobs. Yuki shook his head, and saw Yukika looking at him. Covering up the smile quickly, he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, he's insane," he said, almost apologetically.

"Wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah! Yu-yu-chan is slandering me!"

There was the sound of fist hitting flesh. "Listen, you lunatic," growled Kyou, "you're getting irritating!"

"Or are you getting jealous?" countered the boy, grinning as he rubbed a bruised cheek.

"YOU LITTLE-!" Kyou was suddenly jerked back into line by a hand yanking on his ear.

"I'm the prefect here, and we're going to get to the auditorium in an orderly manner!" snarled Yuki.

"I don't see what you have to be jealous of, Kyou-kyou-chan, se-e-e? Yu-yu-chan can't keep his hands off you!" crooned the boy.

Tohru paled as a glint leapt into Yuki's eyes. He grabbed the boy around the neck, speaking slowly, so that sweatdrops sprung out. Kyou watched with grim satisfaction. "Another-word-out-of-you-Manabe-and-I-swear-I'll-kill-you-"

Yuki let go of the boy, and Manabe would have fallen to the floor, if Uo hadn't caught him. "Nice going," she told him.

Manabe grinned up at her. "I think so too."

"Minake, what are you doing here?" asked the teacher at the door, their class teacher.

"They said that Year Eleven-" started Yukika.

The teacher cut her off with a gesture. "It might not be suitable for you," she said impatiently. "I was explicitly told by your parents-"

A sullen glow came onto Yukika's face as the teacher continued: "- that you were under no circumstances to be shown things like this. They don't concern you, and are not necessary. "

The students giggled "Her parents must be loonies," muttered Uo disapprovingly, under her breath to Hana.

"It's just a few slides! I'm in the Year Eleven too!" protested Yukika heatedly.

The teacher slammed Yukika with a hard look. She tore out a piece from her notebook and scribbled something on it, handing it to Yukika. "Orders are orders, Minake. I'm sorry. Go to Class 10 Red, and tell the teacher the reason you were sent. Go on."

A few eyes watched her with sympathy as Yukika stalked off.

_It isn't fair_! She thought angrily. _What_ **_is_** _it with father and mother? They call Ryuu a scarlet woman' just because she kissed her boyfriend and they caught her at it. What's the matter with them, or with us? Ryuu, Goyjun and I, what is it that makes them so jumpy?_

She shook her head hard. "Do they think I'm so weak-willed as to have premarital sex _just_ because I see some vulgar graffiti, or hear something less than G-rated?"

Yukika pushed open the door of the 10 Red classroom. Twenty pairs of eyes watched her entrance with interest. "Yes?" asked the teacher, half standing up. Yukika entered the room, and handed her the note. The teacher, a pretty woman with gold highlights in her hair, read it over and handed it back with a kindly smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. But those assemblies tend to drag on till after school lets out. So you can count yourself lucky. Sit next to Souma Momiji please. You can just read or do your homework."

Momiji? Yukika looked up, and caught him grinning at her. At the back of him, sat Hatsuharu, looking dreamily out the window. Yukika slid into the seat beside Momiji, who promptly started to talk:

"Why are you here? I'm glad you're here! What do you think of the teacher? She's nice isn't she? I think she's nice! Haru and I are glad to see you! Why didn't you go with the other Year Elevens? I saw the graffiti, did you see the graffiti? Did you - ?"

"Momiji," growled Hatsuharu, poking the eager blonde boy in the back with a pencil. "I can't concentrate with you babbling up there."

Momiji made a comical face at Yukika, and whispered exaggeratedly, "Shhh! We're doing Math now! Do you like math? Are you good at it? What's your favorite subject? What do-?"

"Momiji…" warned Haru.

He didn't stop talking. All the way through math, science, history, and finally geography, Momiji chattered happily. Yukika found that he didn't really expect you to listen to him. He just enjoyed talking without someone telling him to shut up, which was what Haru told him to do (with great perseverance) at regular intervals.

"Momiji," said Yukika finally. "My ears are sore. Isn't your tongue sore by now?"

"Not by long shot!" he grinned, while Haru shook his head. He swung his bag around gaily, calling goodbye to his many friends. He was about the same height as Yukika, but looked even younger than her. She was growing fond of him.

Momiji looked up with his big brown eyes. "Have you finished your room, Kika?" he asked.

"'Kika'?" repeated Haru, widening his dreamy grey eyes.

"My nickname," explained Yukika. "Yeah, I've put everything in place already." Her attitude grew lighter. "It's so nice!" she gushed. "I really, really love it. I need to get a job though, and when I do, I'll use a bit to buy more things for it."

"Could we come and see it?" asked Momiji eagerly.

"I could phone Hatori, and just tell him," said Haru agreeably. He pulled a miniscule handphone out of his pocket, and before Yukika could say anything (not that she was going to say no. She adored showing off her room) had quick dialed Hatori.

"Hello? Hatori? This is Haru. Momiji and I, we're going over to Shigure's house, alright? Shigure's house. We'll be fine. Yes, Momiji is with me. Hold on." He covered the phone, and asked Momiji, "Did you promise him to help organize his files today?"

"Urm…"

"He doesn't remember," said Haru into the phone. "No. No. Yes. You should just get a secretary, Hatori. Bye." He pushed the button, and slipped the phone back into his pocket, smiling slowly. "Let's go."

Hatori frowned at the phone in his hand. He would tell Hatsuharu off for it later. Akito enjoyed having as many as his Jyunishii around her as possible, and it was bad enough that Yuki, Shigure and Kyou lived _out of the Souma Estate_. And with Tohru as well. Hatori closed his eyes. What would Akito do if she found out about that other girl?

It hurt him to undo memories. Even if they didn't concern him directly, unlike Kana's, it hurt, because he knew that he was robbing someone of love. Like Yuki's friends. Maybe one day, Ayame's Mine-chan.

Hatori bit his lip, and jumped as Kureno entered the room. The two men faced each other, and Kureno said softly, "Akito wants Momiji to play the violin for him."

"He's not here," said Hatori evenly.

"Then you'd better go tell Akito that," replied Kureno.

Hatori followed the redheaded Rooster out of the room, fists clenched as Kureno led him into the hall, which served as Akito's personal room during the daytime. His God sat on a pile of cushions at the far end, and Hatori frowned when he caught sight of the girl beside him.

All the Jyunishii hated her. Himawari Kodachi was a beautiful, scheming girl, who had recently started to cater to Akito's every whim. That she didn't seem to hurt her at all was worrying, though she certainly showed no signs of warmth to her either. She was one of the few family members who knew about the Jyunishii, and she had quarreled with most of them, including Ritsu and Rin. She had tried to win over Shigure, seeing his influence over Akito, but ended up making an enemy of him. Since then, she had been searching for ways to discredit him, and all the Jyunishii too. Her overall plan, quite an ingenious one, was to become Akito's lover and take over the whole Souma family. Simple.

Kodachi straightened, dressed in an elaborate kimono. Her long silky black hair was shot with purple highlights, and her slender, willowy frame swayed like a tree in the breeze. She started to move away, and Akito did not stop her. "Where is Momiji?" he asked, leaning back against his pillows.

Hatori knelt before him. "He is not home yet. He went to Shigure's house."

Akito scowled, and Kodachi paused in the doorway, hopeful. "Call him back," ordered Akito imperiously.

Hatori nodded coldly, and stood up. "Yes, Akito."

Kodachi left the room as well. Momiji and Hatsuharu did not go to Shigure's house just to admire the lovely architecture.

The house was empty when the three of them got back. Yukika pushed open the doors, and shucked the shoes off. "Do you guys want water, or anything?" she asked, pausing in the kitchen doorway.

"No. I want to see your room!" cheered Momiji.

Yukika led them up the spiral staircase. "You've done a lot!" exclaimed Momiji in admiration. Haru's eyebrows rose as he took in the irregular form of room decoration. The walls were pasted over with posters, pictures, and wrapping paper.

"Why gift wrap?" he asked, pausing before a blue, flecked white one.

"As long as it looks nice," retorted Yukika. Haru returned to examining the room.

"You mean as long as it looks weird," he muttered.

Her bookshelves looked like they had been taken out of a beehive. A lamp was affixed just beside them, and a fluffy looking mattress, with a faded duvet and two huge heavy pillows lay under it. This was explained on closer examination, since the books were all on the last two shelves.

There was a low table, normally used for tea drinking in the middle of the room, and a fat, round radio near it. A tall pile of CDs (mostly pirated) stood beside it. The table was covered with paper, containers with pens and pencils and a few brown books.

The most normal' looking piece of furniture was the heavy wardrobe, next to it was a black dressing table, with a bare mirror propped against the wall, a hooks, meant to hold bath towels or robes, were hung with necklaces and bracelets.

A few pots of flower arrangements were placed around the room, plastic branches with silky cherry blossoms. As Hatsuharu fingered it, his phone rang. Momiji ran round the room in barely concealed delight, while Yukika followed him with barely concealed worry as he jumped on her mattress, flipped through her books, and touched her posters. Haru held the phone to his ear, and wasn't very surprised to hear Hatori's voice.

"Akito wants Momiji here now. He'll probably punish the boy when he gets home as well."

"It's quite simple," said Haru, sounding calmer than he actually was. "Then Momiji's not coming home."

"Then he will get punished even more, and so will you," said Hatori.

Haru frowned. For all his bravado, he wasn't stupid, and Hatori sensed a pause in one of the most placid, but stubborn members of the Jyunishii. "That Kodachi girl will use this to her advantage," he added. "If Akito finds out about that Minake-san."

"How will she find out?" asked Haru, alarmed now. Hatori's cool stating of the facts made it more shocking.

"She has her ways. It was through her that Akito found out about Tohru after all."

"Haru! Look at this!" cried Momiji in delight, holding up a little cat with a waving paw.

Kodachi eavesdropped shamelessly on Hatori and Haru's conversation. Hatori should have known better really, then to leave Akito's presence in full sight of her, and head to his office telephone. Hatori didn't realize that until he had extracted a promise from Haru to bring Momiji back _now_ and to make sure the garrulous innocent didn't say anything that he shouldn't. Hatori sighed.

And then frowned as he walked out, and caught the inimitable scent of cherry blossoms, sweet and virginal.

Damn it. Kodachi.

Yukika was gratified by Momiji's enthusiasm over her collection of oddities, and he made a face as Haru dragged him away from the loft. "Bye!" called Yukika, unlike Tohru, not bothering to come and see them out. For which Haru was glad, because he thundered down the stairs and across the road, Momiji in tow.

"She didn't see us off like Tohru-kun does," said Momiji, breathless at being dragged so.

"Hm. Bring her up when you see her again. If there is a next time."

Hatori ushered Haru and Momiji into the Hall. Akito looked the sweaty, panting boys over, his eyes narrowed. A small smirk was on Kodachi's full lips. But to their surprise, Akito said nothing. He just motioned them out.

"That was a waste of time," whispered Momiji, as the three people walked out into the corridor, hung with lovely Japanese silk tapestries.

A moment later, they heard hurried footsteps behind them, and Kureno came over, looking troubled and uncomfortable. "She found out about the new boarder in Shigure's house," he said softly. "Hatori…"

"Yes, I was careless. She listened onto my conversation with Haru."

"She told Akito to go visit Shigure if he didn't believe her. She has such a sly, insinuating manner! Akito is coming over this evening. He told me to inform you that you will be driving him there."

Minake Yukika was turning out to be more trouble than she was worth! And he, Hatori, was the one left to pick up the pieces, the one whose blood pressure would rocket sky-high, the one whose files were still left in disarray as he tried to protect them all!

He felt a small hand slip into his. Momiji stared up at Hatori guiltily. "This is all my fault, _ja_?"

Hatori's face softened, and he squeezed Momiji's hand. Haru rubbed the blonde head of curls. "Of course it's not your fault."

"If anyone's, it's that troublemaking Himawari Kodachi," murmured Kureno. He bowed slightly. "Good luck, Hatori-san."

Yukika wandered about the empty house, and discovered a note on the table from Shigure. He would be back at four. Yukika checked the clock, and four was still an hour away. Rummaging through the fridge, Yukika stole a bag of _onigiri_ and decided to explore the house properly.

In the end, she only examined one room, and that was Shigure's study. It was a mess. Chapters from books in the making, and books to-be-in-the-making were scattered about, covered with his scrawling. A few pictures were doodled on them. The only thing that distinguished The Autumn Sonata' from Wild Hoping' was the different symbols he drew on the margin.

Yukika started to gather them up curiously, and examined them. Soon she was putting the pages into order, according to story. The rough drafts were placed in an empty file she found stuffed in the dustbin. It took as long as her room did to clear up, but only because she was reading what she picked up. And half of the scribbled on pages, with nonsense notes wild black hair, glinting eyes', took her hand and placed it on his heart', the cheese stands alone', Yukika threw into the garbage bag.

She also discovered an interesting variety of mold in his collection of filthy coffee cups, which she placed by the door with a shudder, and an overflowing ashtray. The floor was singed with falling cigarette butts.

Yukika cleared it all up, except the cups, because the thought of actually touching something that might _move_ scared her.

She was just spinning around in his black leather chair (which Shigure had bought just because it spun round and round so well!) when the said writer entered his study, tripping over the cups outside.

"What the-?"

He peeped into the room. Had he taken too much _sake_? Shigure wondered. He couldn't even find the rooms in his house. He could have sworn that was his study-

Wait a minute.

This _was_ his study.

Except _clean_!

"What happened to my work?" howled Shigure, hovering over Yukika. She pointed to a collection of neatly placed files.

"What happened to my _drawings_?" She pointed to an orderly stack on the shelf.

"What did you do to my _books_?"

"Categorized them alphabetically."

"What did you do with my _notes_?"

"You mean the nonsense rhymes? They're in there." Yukika pointed to the dustbin, and was rewarded by the sight of Shigure grabbing at it, stuffing his hand down, and yelling an obscenity when he came in contact with the wrappings of the takeaway food.

"Shigure, what on earth is going on?" asked Yuki, scowling as his head popped into the study to discover the source of the racket. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

"That menace!" yowled Shigure, pointing an accusatory finger at Yukika. "That absolutely insufferable meddler! She's _cleaned_ this place."

Yukika looked at Yuki, and blinked, managing to look very un-menacing. Yuki snorted. "She's cleared Japan of a health hazard anyway."

Shigure groaned. "'The cheese stand alone', it's stained! This note! This inspiration! It's _destroyed_!"


	7. Chapter 7

Shigure and Yukika were having a ding-a-ling argument. Yuki stood by the side, ready to drag them apart if they got violent, but on Yukika's side himself. He had not been exaggerating when he called Shigure's den a health hazard of Japan'.

"What is the cheese stands alone' supposed to mean? Or even matter?"

"Much you know about the ways of genius!"

"Or insanity!"

"What are you implying! Don't forget that this is still _my_ house!" Shigure paced back and forth, flinging his arms up for dramatic emphasis. Both he and Yukika were both half in earnest, half silly. Shigure was enjoying it. Yukika was too small to beat him up like Yuki and Kyou could, and not as sensitive as Tohru, who wouldn't have been the least fun to pick a fight with.

"Yeah? I'm still paying to board here! If this is the way you always act, then you ought to be paying _me_!" Yukika put her hands on her hips, glaring at Shigure, pointing histrionically at the moldy cups. "Just _look_ at that! Heavens knows how many _years_ they've been in there! And don't blame _me_ for getting your hand in the Chinese Takeaway; it should have been in the _dustbin_, instead of straddling the top of your _computer_!"

"You have no _right_ to go into my room!" howled Shigure. "It's mine! My _domain_! My _sanctuary_! My _kingdom_! Haven't you ever heard of _privacy_ rights!"

Yuki counted six italics on Yukika's side, and five on Shigure's. The two of them were really in stride.

"There's a difference between having your own room and having your own rubbish dump!"

Kyou joined Yuki, with Tohru huddling behind him. "What's going on?" he asked disinterestedly.

"Argument." Yuki saw that it was Kyou who had been asking, and added in a sneer, "Obviously." Kyou went a hot angry red. Tohru was wide-eyed, and upset.

"Shigure-san! Kika!"

"Don't worry about it, Honda-san," advised Yuki. "It's not for real."

"But what's the matter?" asked Tohru, still uneasy, even though she could see that both Shigure and Yukika were flushed not from anger, but from suppressed laughter. She would even have betted that in the next few minutes, one of them would lose the control and burst into howls of mirth.

Yukika lost first, not used to having Shigure as an opponent. She collapsed into a pile of snickers and sniggers, narrowly missing Yuki as she leaned against the wall, trying to keep her balance. "That - that wasn't - isn't -fair," she wheezed. "You've- you've probably had more practice."

"Never underestimate the master," said Shigure seriously. "Don't worry, you'll get there. Eventually." He patted her patronizingly on the head, and then disappeared into his study, before Yukika could say anything else.

"Do you want me to beat the asshole up for you?" said Kyou hopefully, rolling up his sleeve, eager for any excuse to send Shigure flying through the wall. Tohru shot him an almost chastising glance.

"Kyou-kun!"

"Do what mummy says," mocked Yukika under her breath, grinning.

"Te-me! I'll beat you up then!" Kyou had Yukika in a safe headlock, roughly knocking his fist against her head without full strength,

"Ow! Stop it! TOH-R-U-U-U-U-U! He's bullying me!" wailed Yukika nevertheless. "You're strangling me!"

"Let go of her," sighed Yuki, yanking at Kyou's arm. He tugged too hard, causing Kyou to let go of Yukika, wrenching her head nearly off, and catapulting into Yuki's arms. For a moment Yuki just held Kyou dimly, their breathing quickening. Kyou made a strangled noise from inside his throat.

Then they remembered that they were not alone, and broke apart. Yukika and Tohru looked at them. The expression on their faces were faint, and Yuki might have been mistaken, but Tohru had a happy smile on the corners of her mouth, her face otherwise innocently uncomprehending, while a smirk was dancing in Yukika's eyes.

"Um."

"Em."

He and Kyou spoke at the same time, and immediately fell silent.

Shigure laughed as he threw himself into his comfortable armchair cavalierly. He had to admit that it was nice not having to worry about pens, or bits of paper, or more unsavory things lurking in his seat, so he didn't need to worry about stabbing his backside. The phone by his table rang. Shigure sighed, sure that it was his harassed editor calling him again, for the fifteenth time that day.

"'Lo?" he said brightly.

"'Gure?" Hatori's voice was tight.

"Yeah, hey Ha-san, you should have been here!" exclaimed Shigure with a laugh, momentarily not noticing Hatori's terse tone. "Kika-chan, she cleared up my study, and then threw everything into the bin!" He cackled. "I just won a fight with her. I'm telling you, Ha-san, you want to get her as a secretary. Some of your files are seven years and older!"

"Yes, yes, I'll think about it," snapped Hatori. "Listen, Gure!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"I'm bringing Akito over." Shigure's jaw tightened at Hatori's words.

"Himawari Kodachi?"

"Yes. Can't talk now. She's in the backseat." Hatori hung up immediately afterward. Shigure frowned, vowing to bring down Himawari Kodachi one day if it was the last thing he did. Stupid, meddling bitch! No… calling her a female dog was far too good for her… And daring to upset Hatori, to give him something to worry about, to make him less than happy! Shigure wished that he could take Hatori into his arms, just hold him, kiss him - and his ears. Shigure had noticed many times that Hatori's ears were the perfect shape. The lobes looked soft and downy. Shigure sometimes had to stop himself from reaching out to touch it.

He sighed angrily. Hatori was straight. And there was work to do.

"Yukika?" He poked his head out of the study. "We have a guest coming. I want you to go up to your room. Please don't come down and disturb us until I call you. Is that alright?" he added anxiously, looking at her, not wanting to waste time arguing with her.

"Huh - ?" As he predicted, she looked surprised and rather affronted at his formal, commanding tone. Yuki, Tohru and Kyou turned to face him in surprise. "Well. Yes. I'll go." She padded off.

"Shigure -"

"Akito is coming. That Himawari Kodachi found out. Hatori is driving him over now," explained Shigure. Tohru gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I brought all this trouble! And Yukika might be in danger." Her large eyes filled with tears. Tohru remembered the cold, hard look on Akito's face, the violence lurking in her beautiful eyes. She hugged herself, cursing her stupidity.

"Pull yourself together," said Shigure, not unkindly. "Go boil some tea. As long as Yukika doesn't make an entrance, I'm sure she'll be fine." Her room was on the top floor after all. And as long as she didn't leave the stepladder down, and closed the hatch, then no one would know there was another room atop the second one.

Unfortunately, as Yukika had clambered up, she neglected to pull the ladder in after her. No one could know, since at that moment, the doorbell rang stridently.

"Shigure," Hatori said simply, in greeting. His best friend looked normal, grinning cheerfully at them both. His yukata was loose around his chest. Akito breezed in without a word, but Hatori lingered, itching to put a hand through the folds of Shigure's clothes and just stroke that smooth skin. What a time to get urges. Lately he hadn't been able to control his thoughts as strictly as he normally could, never mind at night. He would wake up, moaning and gasping, thankful Momiji wasn't there, so he could seek some relief from the latest steamy dreams of Shigure.

"Oh, you aren't dead yet," Akito was saying to Tohru, calmly but with great disappointment. Tohru managed a shaky smile.

"H-hai." Placing a cup of tea onto the table before him, Tohru retreated into the kitchen. Yuki and Kyou sat beside Akito, opposite each other. Both envied Tohru her hiding place. Akito looked at them both, then took Yuki's hand into her own, and smiled at Kyou. The cat bit the inside of his mouth, while Yuki, already white, went even paler.

"Akito-sama, it's really nice to have you visit," smiled Shigure, seating himself. "How are you feeling?"

Akito looked at him, tilting her head slightly to a side. "Fine, thank you. Hatori is a good doctor." Hatori nodded, surprised at the compliment.

To Shigure's surprise, if Akito really suspected them of letting another girl live in the house, he gave no sign of it. He was almost normal, dismissing Tohru only with a long look of dislike and nothing more. Shigure was rusty in Akito's ways though, not living in the Souma estate now. But even Hatori was taken in. Almost towards the end, when Hatori contemplated suggesting that Akito went back, because she was looking a bit peaky, Akito said: "I need to go to the toilet."

"I'll show you where -" Shigure started to say, but Akito cut him off darkly.

"No. I shall find it myself."

He left the room. The knuckles of Tohru's clenched hands were pearly white. Yuki stared at his lap. Kyou's face was thunderous and ill-tempered - strained from having Akito so near him for so long. Hatori glanced at Shigure. Shigure looked back, reassuring him, and trying to reassure himself that they would not have Yukika's blood on their hands.

Akito had controlled her black fury all through the tea. She believed that this time, the best way would be to drag it out, make them all uptight and frightened. After this, she would make _sure_ that Shigure, Yuki and Kyou returned to the Souma compound. He hated that Tohru-girl on sight. Everyone liked her, everyone adored her, everyone worshipped her, for being herself - she wasn't their God, she didn't bear their burden on her skinny shoulders, not like she did.

She was feeling tired. Akito wandered down the hall, pushing open whatever doors she liked and peeping inside. Yuki's room, Kyou's room, the Tohru-girl's room, near the balcony. On a whim, Akito pushed a vase of flowers down from her shelf. At the end of the corridor, there was a ladder.

Akito began to climb.

She stuck his head through the hatch, trying to get his balance steady. Climbing was for stupid snakes, and monkeys, and cats, not Gods.

A girl was inside, her head bent, black hair obscuring her face. Akito looked at her, willing the hate and anger and contempt to build up. But at the same time he could not resist the curiosity. Akito hated being left by herself. Then the voices would build in his head, taunting, teasing and tormenting him. But here this girl was, seemingly snug in her own world, cocooned and cozy. No one fussed around her, no one was even near her, she was alone, like that Tohru-girl never was, surrounded by friends.

She clambered in, and stood there, waiting for her to look up. She didn't. She didn't even seem to notice anything. Was she dead? Akito had a sudden fear of being left alone with an eerily upright corpse. No, she was rocking back and forth slightly, and her hands moved, turning the pages of a book. A strand on hair was in her mouth, and she was chewing it bit by bit.

Now she was offended. Was that boring block of white paper and black words so absorbing? Akito never liked reading. People seemed to believe that he would rather be left alone when he read. At least the Kodachi-girl never left him alone, she stuck by his side, chattering about stupid things that Akito didn't care about, but keeping the voices at bay. Then again, she often dropped bits of information that turned out to be true. Like this one, for example.

Akito walked over, his bare feet making no noise on the wood, and bent over her like a dark angel. She seemed to sense a presence then, twitching slightly. Akito's eyes caught a few sentences on the page.

_The young woman was crying unashamedly. It was busy bridge; cars kept passing by, yet no one paid more than a cursory glance to the woman. It never failed to amaze him how the human race could be pressed together in one space, yet so rare was it to achieve a true friendship._

What? Why was this woman crying? She wanted to read some more, but the girl's shoulder was blocking it. Oh. She had turned around. The expression on her face was not what he had expected. There was no disquiet, or apprehension, like Akito was accustomed to, but mild surprise and irritation.

"Yeah?" She sounded annoyed to be interrupted in her reading. Akito didn't care. To her, all human beings were sent onto this earth to make her life a little easier - Heaven help them if they didn't!

"What's this story about?" he asked. "Why is this woman crying?"

"Oh, you mean this book? It's called _Flowerist_," she said, moving aside. Akito sat down, and took the book from her hands. She frowned, but let her. "Please keep my page for me."

She put his hand on it, and then looked at her, expecting more. "I don't care about the name, I want the whole story."

"It's difficult to explain," said Yukika, resting her chin on her palm, wondering where this flat-chested, androgynous girl-boy had come from. No one had ever expressed much interest in her books, except her sister Ryuu, and they had almost had a fight over Ryuu's comment that a few novellas in Yukika's shelves were trashy'. "It's a whole series. About this person, or rather, entity, named K."

"He's the one watching the woman? The one who's surprised at the way the human race can be so pressed together, and so alone at the same time?"

"Yes, he's the one." Yukika's face went pink. "He's really, really _cool_!" Her sudden turn of enthusiasm made Akito scoot away a bit and blink. "He's like this person who never dies, an immortal. K has this flower shop, where he sells blooms to people, except those are special flowers, and they're only meant for one person, and it's like _destiny_ if you wander into his shop. It can be good or bad though, there's this episode where the roses he sold impaled the girl - but she was nasty anyway, so…"

"These books are all about… the flowers K sold… the lessons he meted out?" said Akito, looking rather interested. She quite fancied the idea of some immortal punishing and rewarding at will.

"Yes! You need to read the first few books though, because if you don't, you'd get confused." Impulsively, Yukika stood up. "Hold on, I'll get them for you."

She came back with a pile of books, five at least, and dumped them onto the floor before Akito. "I've got almost all the series," she gloated, fingering the covers. "I'm just missing number 13, and number 14."

"There are so many?"

"Yes." She pointed at her shelves. There was an empty space, where the books he had before him had been. "See the top row? All those books are the _Flowerist_ series. Most of my money is spent on them. I might not be able to get the other two now…" Yukika brooded. "I've no money left…"

"How stupid. Just get someone else to buy them for you," said Akito.

"Not that easy," sighed Yukika, picking up book 3 of the _Flowerist_. Her face lit up. "Now _this_ one has a really good story in it."

"Tell me about it," ordered Akito imperiously.

Half and hour had passed, and it felt like half a century. Tohru's eyes were brimming over with tears. She kept making sniffling noises, face red. Everyone was stiff and awkward. Finally, just as Tohru was really about to start sobbing, Akito reentered the room. "I want to go back now."

Tohru leapt up, almost afraid to ask. "Did-"

"Tohru," warned Shigure, patting her shoulder. Akito ignored them, glaring at Hatori.

"I want to go back now!" she said impatiently.

"Yes, Akito," said Hatori, rising. He looked around, straightening his clothes. "Are you tired? I have your medicine in the car."

"No. I just want to go back!" snapped Akito, angry at having to repeat herself. "Hurry up, Hatori!"

"Yes, Akito." Shigure followed them, letting them out. "Bye Akito! Bye Hatori! Come see us again soon!"

"He doesn't really mean that, does he?" remarked Akito calmly on the way to the car. Hatori was silent. Akito carried on, "Not for me at least. That's why I've arranged for the books to be sent tomorrow."

"Books, Akito?"

"Yes, because I don't want you going there so much - it is a nuisance, is it not?" added Akito sweetly. Hatori swerved sharply, and narrowly missed hitting a bus.

"Careful!" spat Akito petulantly.

"Yes, Akito."

"It's too bad your vase broke," sympathized Yukika. "It was really nice."

Tohru swept up the shards cheerily enough. "Never mind, I can go buy a new one."

"I wonder how it fell…" mused Yukika. "You always kept it so carefully. Surely the wind isn't that strong, and we would have felt a minor earthquake."

"Never mind about it," said Tohru hastily, hating to think ill of anyone, but having a pretty shrewd idea of who had tipped her jug over. "It's not a very special one anyway. You can get it in any store."

Yukika nodded, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. She thought back to the boy she'd talked too. It was so unreal that she almost fancied it was a dream. They had talked about the most prosaic things, mainly the _Flowerist_ series, but there was something unearthly about the boy that made reality waver. Her stomach was turning over with excitement as she remembered that he had asked her to visit him tomorrow, bringing to the other books along. He didn't want to bring them all back with him now, that would be a nuisance. Yukika sighed.

What a spoiled brat - but somehow the ordinary laws didn't apply to her. Was that, and her beauty, reason enough to forgive her?

She shook her head emphatically. Yukika would not be caught in any web, not if she had anything to say about it.

Tohru ruffled her hair affectionately, and Yukika smiled up at her. "Good night, Tohru."

"Good night."


End file.
